


intimate

by bog_slug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :clenches fist: god i just wanna be held, Alternate Universe - Adults with Vague White Collar Jobs, Cuddling, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent, almost TOO self-indulgent, is that so much to ask, sorry it wouldn't have been posted otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bog_slug/pseuds/bog_slug
Summary: His fingers drag softly up your spine, tracing the spaces between your vertebrae before pressing his palm to the blade of your shoulder, smoothing his hand down the side of your back before repeating the motion. You let out a gentle sigh in comfort, closing your eyes and leaning forward to press the bridge of your nose further into the nape of his neck, feeling the steady beat of his heart against your skin.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	intimate

You’re three seasons into the series you and Hajime always pick when you have nothing new to watch when the door opens. You tilt your head slightly and sit up from your slouched position, half-listening as Hajime went through his usual routine. First, there’s the rustle of his coat being hung on the rack, then the quiet jingling and scraping of his keys hitting the counter, then the shuffling of his shoes being removed and left in the entryway.

His footsteps gradually approach the living room and you look up at the doorway just in time for him to appear, watching the stress lines around his eyes ease after he sees you waiting for him on the couch. He bends down and presses a kiss to your forehead before sweeping away, settling into the couch in a contained flurry of motion.

He drops his briefcase on the carpet, loosens his tie, and drags your feet into his lap, sinking back against the cushions and breathing in the smell of home. His fingers trace around your ankle, following the natural swell of bone under skin, dragging his nails softly along your shin, pulling the pad of his thumb along the arch of your foot, petting up your achilles heel in even motions.

“Welcome home, Hajime,” you smile, drawing your body closer to reach out and brush the backs of your fingers along his upper arm. He catches your hand before you can pull away, bringing it to his lips to hide the smile forming there. “How was work?”

“Ah, the usual,” he mumbles against you, voice gravelly from use throughout the day. “Watanabe says we might be getting a big project soon, but he’s always saying things like that, so we’ll just have to wait and see. You?”

You hum softly, drawing your hand from his grip to trace the bridge of his nose, sweeping over a relaxed eyebrow with your thumb before dragging it along his cheekbone, slipping under a warm brown eye and cupping his cheek with your palm, rubbing a finger absentmindedly behind his ear and pressing the heel of your thumb into the corner of his jaw.

“Same old, same old, you know how it is. I think I might be getting some time off soon, but if you end up busy, I’ll try to see if I can trade with Hana or Suzuki so that we can have time off together or something.”

He grins broadly under your hand, nipping at your wrist before scooping you up, kissing away the shriek that escapes you before settling you into his lap, hands resting on the backs of your thighs.

“We could take a day trip,” he muses, rubbing soothing circles into your skin and tucking his head under yours, pressing his forehead into your sternum. “There’s an onsen a couple hours out that some work friends have mentioned. There’s a campsite nearby, too. We could stay there and visit the onsen when the sun sets.”

“Are you gonna want a trip after finishing a project, though?” You purse your lips in thought, bringing your hands up to the base of his skull, drawing your fingers through his hair. “We could just laze around the house for a couple days. Order some pizza...”

“... Netflix and chill,” he finishes your thought with a glint in his eye, pressing a wicked smirk to your neck. You laugh down at him, tightening your grip on the hair at the base of his neck, gently tugging in admonishment.

“You’re insatiable,” you huff, leaning back to pull his head up and press a kiss to the corner of his lips. He grabs the back of your neck before you can pull away, dragging you into another kiss, pulling a hand up to cradle your cheek while your hands press into his chest.

“Only for you, dearest.”

“You flatter me.”

He presses his forehead against yours, brushing your noses together. You gently press your lips to his once more before tucking your head under his chin, settling further into his lap.

His fingers drag softly up your spine, tracing the spaces between your vertebrae before pressing his palm to the blade of your shoulder, smoothing his hand down the side of your back before repeating the motion. You let out a gentle sigh in comfort, closing your eyes and leaning forward to press the bridge of your nose further into the nape of his neck, feeling the steady beat of his heart against your skin.

With his other hand, he reaches over to the side table, grabbing his reading glasses and the book you had gotten him for his birthday. He flips it open, holding it with one hand while continuing to stroke along your spine, occasionally reaching over to flip a page before bringing his hand back to your shoulder, petting down before drawing his way back up.

You sink your fingers into his coarse dark hair, scratching gently at his scalp and tucking the stray tufts behind his ear, watching them slide back to their original position. You gently squeeze the back of his neck with the palm of your hand, listening to his relieved exhale as the tension of the work day melts under your fingers. Your other hand rests on his shoulder, gently scratching at his skin through his shirt and tracing mindless shapes with your nail. You sink deeper into the couch together, paying no mind to the TV as it plays an episode you must’ve seen a dozen times before.

He presses his lips to your temple, moving his hand to rub against the side of your neck, index and middle fingers tracing your collarbone, dragging his short nails along the column of your throat before smoothing along your jaw, then pulling back down to your shoulder to start again. You make a soft sound in the back of your throat, pressing harder against his chest, running your lips under his jaw and up along the shell of his ear.

You murmur something inarticulate under your breath, tucking your head even further under his jaw, bumping the back of your head on the underside of his chin while you rub your forehead against the nape of his neck. He hums back, smoothing your hair down with the corner of his jaw on the part of your head he can reach, and you press your face further into the vibrations in his throat as you feel the stubble along his cheeks. It’s comfortably dark and warm where you’re hiding your face, and you let your eyelids slide closed again, promising that you’ll only rest your eyes for a few minutes.

When you open your eyes you’re in motion, hands gripping Hajime’s shirt and legs wrapped around his torso as he carries you to (what you assume is) the bedroom. The TV and lights have been turned off, and he has one hand under your thighs to support you while the other cradles your head where it’s settled against his shoulder. You crane your neck to get a better look at him, and he looks down to check on the movement.

“Hey,” he whispers, pressing a smile against your hairline. “You were sleeping on the couch for a half hour or so, but my legs were falling asleep and you have an early shift tomorrow, so we’re moving to the bed, okay?”

“Mmm,” you grumble, blinking sleepily. Your eyes are dry and almost definitely bloodshot from sleeping in your contacts, and you blink a couple times to clear the blurriness. He smiles down at you with soft brown eyes at the sight. “You’re very handsome from down here.”

It is an incredibly unflattering angle. He has to tuck his chin awkwardly to see you, erasing his typically strong jawline and making him look oddly thumb-like, and his reading glasses have left indents on the bridge of his nose. He is gorgeous. You're sure you don’t look any better, turning your head in an uncomfortable direction to try and keep as much of you pressed against his skin as possible while still looking at him.

He huffs a laugh through his nose, crow’s feet wrinkling the tan skin around his eyes.

“Hmm, you think so?”

“Mmhmm,” you hum tiredly. “Every angle. But especially this one.”

“Of course, dearest.”

You exhale sharply through your nose, smiling slightly when you feel him start in surprise from the air against his neck. He pinches your thigh gently in retaliation, making you squirm a little.

“Careful, I might drop you.”

“You wouldn’t!” You protest, bringing your hands from his chest to lace around the back of his neck in case he does. He chuckles warmly, and you feel the rumbles in his chest against your cheek.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t.”

He nudges the door to your bedroom open with his foot, walking forward a few steps and gently depositing you on the edge of the bed. He kisses your hairline and smooths his hands down your arms, catching your elbows in the palms of his hands before he steps away to put his tie away and take off his shirt. You give a half-hearted wolf whistle when he slips his pants off, and he narrows his eyes at you over his shoulder, his eyes softening and lips quirking up when you snicker quietly.

He slips on a loose shirt before taking an extra, stepping back towards the bed and gently pulling your work clothes off.

“Arms up,” he instructs softly, pulling one of his old shirts over your head and guiding each of your arms through the sleeves as you sit half-awake, letting him take care of you. He nudges his nose against your temple, pulling you up into his arms once again and shuffling you to his left so he could pull the covers back with his free hand.

“C’mon, let’s head to bed.” He gently sits down by the pillows, pulling himself back and laying you down beside him. You immediately curl up next to him, dragging your hand along his midsection to settle on his hip, tracing the bone the way he likes with the pad of your thumb. He shuffles down to meet you, pulling the covers up before wrapping an arm around your waist and tucking his other underneath your head. You press your forehead against his chest, taking a deep breath before releasing a sigh. You hear Hajime give you one in return.

His fingers dance up and down your spine, pressing the tip of his thumb into the muscles of your lower back and gently massaging them. You slide your legs forward to tangle with his, brushing the backs of his calves with your heels, press forward further into his warmth, and drift off to sleep with your cheek pressed against his bicep and his hand moving comfortingly against you.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! congrats for making it to the end. this is literally just terribly self-indulgent garbage because i've been listening to too much mitski and i'm touch-starved (tm). this is my first work and i also have no idea how ao3 works so !! sorry if this is literally illegible :) i love my big beefy bicep man a thousand kisses for him


End file.
